Talk:Jedi Exile
What do you mean, the Jedi Exile is female! I could've sworn he was male! *Dude, she's female. **No, HE is male. ***Dude, how many times do I have to tell you this? ****Male! *****Female! ******Male! *******Female! ********Male! *********Okay, let's answer this: What sex do you think the Jedi Exile is? That's also the sex you want to kriff. **********Male! A Male Jedi Exile Fanboy's response to the G*nk administration on the Gender of the Exile reply in bold To all those who refuse to accept the fact that the Jedi Exile is female, here's the Top 10 Things that You Implicitly Say About Yourself When You Complain About the Exile Being Female 10. "I actually believe that my personal views supersede canon as established by those who are actually on Lucas' payroll." I reply: Well duh! I did pay for the game. 9. "I am too stupid to realize that I can still play the game as a male character." I reply: Am not! 8. "I fear anything with a vagina." I reply: How did you know that!!! My God the Freemasons have been hacking my e-mail again! 7. "I take my KOTOR characters more seriously than my online reputation." I reply: So? I bet your gay! 6. "I believe cooties exist and are transmissible via game controllers." I reply: Naturally! Female Jedi Exiles are the #1 source of cooties! Female Revans not so much. 5. "I have failed to embrace the egalitarian ethic of the Star Wars films. George Lucas would be ashamed of me if I was important enough to register on his radar, which I will never be." I reply: I just want the Male Exile to do it with Brianna. Is that so wrong? 4. "I am either a sexist pig, or I am violating COPPA. Quite possibly both." I Reply: I have no idea what a COPPA is & I'm not a sexist pig I am a sexist Water buffalo. 3. "I have ignored the wisdom of Qui-Gon Jinn, who said: 'Your focus determines your reality.' I remain too focused on my own penis." I reply: Well if I don't focus on my penis the Female Jedi exile will cut it off! I must protect my penis! 2. "I want to be banned from Wookiepedia." I reply: I would rather be banned from Darthipedia. That would be more fun. And the number one Thing that You Implicitly Say About Yourself When You Complain About the Exile Being Female, Make Erroneous Edits Implying She's Male, or Otherwise Illustrate Your Nonacceptance... 1. "I will never know the touch of a woman." I reply: Well who wants cooties or a chopped off penis? Thank you I'll be here all week. (BTW I'm kidding about the whole getting banned from Darthipedia. Please don't ban me or let the Female Exile take my penis!) I believe the Jedi Exile is really male! I fear the Female so called "Jedi Exile". I am truly afraid if the Exile is really female she will cut off my penis with her lightsaber. I don't really care if Revan is a chick or a dude. Who cares? I believe if Revan was a girl she would never touch my penis. Ever! So I feel safe. But the Exile couldn't possibly be a girl! The Exile is a dude! Get over it Wookiepedia!! You penis stealing promoters of a false Female Exile!!!! Wookiepedia should stop listening to Lucas & listen to me! Make the Exile a male & Revan a female! This way my penis is safe! PENIS!!!!! OTOH if Kim Possible where the Jedi Exile & Ron Stoppable where Atton Rand forget I said anything. I'd give up my PENIS for the greater good. PENIS!!!!!!!!!!Darthjimscott4th 04:10, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Dude, you are fucked up in the head. --'Darth Wylind' (Talk) 23:40, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I for one welcome fucked up in the head people, and I bet Goodwood does too. Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 03:41, August 9, 2010 (UTC) This article powers my lesbianism <3 ---- Theh5, 14:07, September 6, 2018 (UTC)